1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector clip for a flat cable for connecting the flat cable to conductors on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,641 discloses a connector clip for a flat cable for connecting the conductors of a flat conductor cable to conductors on a circuit board. The connector clip comprises a single one-piece stamped and formed device which holds the cable conductors directly against the circuit board conductors. The connector clip comprises a flat clip member having parallel spaced-apart coplanar support strips and a clip bar which extends between the support strips in a plane which is offset from the plane of the support strips. A plurality of cantilever springs extends from the clip bar obliquely towards and past the plane of the support strips. These cantilever springs are located between the support strips, the spacing between the springs being the same as the spacing between the cable conductors and the circuit board conductors. The connector clip is mounted on the circuit board in straddling relationship to the circuit board conductors with the cantilever springs in alignment with the circuit board conductors. The end of the flat conductor cable is inserted beneath the clip bar and pushed parallel to the springs and the support strips until the cable is beneath the free ends of the springs and the cable conductors are against the circuit board conductors. The springs bear against the insulated top surface of the cable so that the circuit board conductors and the cable conductors are pressed against each other to establish electrical contact. As known, a large exterior force is used to insert the flat cable below the spring bear, which might result in a harm to the flat cable.
Therefore, an improved connector clip is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.